


Bonus Secret Santa ficlets

by Worffan101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alex and Astra are no better, Bonus ficlets!, Enjoy my brain-spew, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara calls her future child Potsticker, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, idk where half of these came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/pseuds/Worffan101
Summary: Unbeta'ed.  Posting these on Christmas Eve to the collection as a bonus.  May be a little weird because I had a breakdown 2 days ago and am having some major depression issues.  Anyway I hope you enjoy!  This is the second prompt you gave me, choosing my favorite quotes for the ship.Featuring:"You are brave...""If I am her aunt...""I killed General Astra..."





	Bonus Secret Santa ficlets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoeverdares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/gifts).



**You are brave:**

“You’re brave.  Braver than most of your race.” 

Astra held the open box out, eyes wide and pleading, not even bothering to deny that neither Kal-El nor Kara had the grit to be here with her.  “I brought donuts?” 

Alex licked her lips, unconsciously rubbing her belly.  “You can’t bribe your way back into my good graces, General…”  Her stomach growled, and she reacted instinctively, grabbing the box and turning away to hunch over it as if Astra might snatch it away.  “OK, maybe our little bunny can be bribed, but we’re still having a talk later!” the Human grumbled in between donuts. 

“Yes, my love,” Astra confirmed, a trickle of sweat running down her back.  She slipped out of the apartment before she sighed with relief, then pulled out her phone. 

Kara, the coward, had already sent 15 texts from the safety of Lena Luthor’s apartment and Lena Luthor’s arms.  _Did you pacify her?_ the most recent one reads.  _J’onn isn’t budging on the maternity leave order_. 

 _She accepted the donuts,_ Astra replies.  _Baby Bunny does like them, and Alexandra denies Baby Bunny nothing.  I doubt that she will be pacified for several days, though_. 

The response was rapid.  _Great!  Can you help me with doing the same for Lena?  Because she can’t fit into her favorite skirt anymore and she threw me out for ‘lying’ because I said I love her and Potsticker more than anything no matter what she can fit into._  

Astra groaned.  _It is your child, therefore your problem_.  Kara’s response was a series of sad and pleading emojis. 

The door opened behind Astra, and she turned, tucking her phone away in an instant.  Alex looked a little sheepish, some donut crumbs stuck in her Henley where it curved over her belly.  “Hey,” Alex began.  “I’m, uh, sorry for snapping at you.  It’s not your fault.”    

Astra pulled her into a hug and kissed her.  “I understand, my love.  You are frustrated, and producing a child is hard work…” 

“Oh god, _never_ say “producing a child” again,” Alex groaned, leaning her head on Astra’s shoulder.  “I still love you, though,” she added, and Astra chuckled. 

“I know.”  She kissed the top of Alex’s head.  “Come.  We shall watch the real _Star Wars_ movies again before the new one arrives.” 

“Mmh, yeah, don’t want to expose Baby Bunny to the prequels.”  Alex rubbed her belly again, then frowned thoughtfully.  “Hey, maybe if you advocate for me…” 

“No.” 

“But _Astra_ …” 

“J’onn is correct.  You should _not_ go into the field in this state.”   Alex pouted, crossing her arms, but Astra was unmoved.  “You are seven months pregnant and have to get up every ten minutes during game nights to use the restroom.  You are _not_ taking yourself and our child into combat while I am still your wife.” 

Alex made a noise of protest, but acquiesced, leaning into Astra’s side as they settled in front of the TV.  “You’re lucky I love you,” Alex muttered. 

“Oh, I know.”  Astra kissed Alex’s forehead, then began stroking her wife’s hair.  “And I am lucky to love you in return.” 

***

**If I am her…**

“If I’m her sister…and you’re her aunt…what does that make us?”  Alex’s voice was hesitant, and her brow furrowed. 

“Both concerned for Kara?” Astra offered, Alex’s hand held tight in her own. 

“…yeah, I guess.”  Alex’s frown remained, though.  Astra’s thumb stroked the back of Alex’s hand as they watched Kara sleeping under the yellow-sun lamps. 

“Though we could, I suppose, be more?” Astra offered. 

Alex beamed.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I could do that.”

***

  “We must discuss, well, not only _telling_ Kara, about, well, what just happened, but also our relationships with her.  If I am her aunt, and you are her sister…what does that make us?” Astra asked. 

“ _Please_ don’t ask me that when we’re both naked,” Alex groaned, slumping back onto the rumpled sheets with one arm flung over her eyes. 

***

**I killed General Astra…**

Alex doesn’t hear the buzzing of her phone, being too busy sitting on the fire escape with her legs dangling over a 14-story drop, downing a bottle of a six-pack of Russian Imperial Stout that she’s been planning to save for a special occasion.  It'ss called the “Good Comrade” beer.  Tastes alright, so there's that. 

Dumped by her _fiancée_ , the woman she came out for and wanted to marry, over _kids_.  Fucked a time-traveler from another universe in a sweaty, ugly pile of vindictive jealous hate sex and shame.  Came back from the grueling fight with actual fucking interdimensional time-travelling Nazis and their leader, Kara’s Nazi duplicate, and realized that the three people she’d actually ever had truly romantic feelings for (even only retroactively recognized feelings) were a no-commitments time-jumper who seemed incapable of anything but a one-night stand, the bitch who she poured her heart out to and who left Alex like a used Kleenex (OK, that was unfair to Maggie, who had real personal issues behind her stupid and irrational decision and it was a bit of Alex’s fault too that they’d broken up, but Alex was not in a charitable mood), and the woman she’d _killed with a blade in the back_. 

Alex finishes the bottle and throws it angrily out into the void, seeing it shatter on the roof of the building across from hers.  Tears flow down her cheeks as she sniffles loudly.  “I killed her,” she whispers to the night.  “I killed General Astra of the House of Ze.  I stabbed her in the back and killed her.  She wouldn’t stop.  Why didn’t she just _stop_?  Why didn’t I think of something else, why didn’t I stab her somewhere else?” 

She drains another bottle and throws it over the other roof.  The six-pack vanishes fast, and Alex realizes that she needs to actually get drunk. 

Luckily, her friends Jack (Daniels) and Jim (Beam) are always there in her lead-lined private cabinet when she needs them, even if Kara disapproves greatly.  Alex sighs and hauls her ass in to get the booze before stumbling over to sit on the fire escape again with the booze. 

***

“She’s not picking up,” Winn reports.  The man known to some as the Martian Manhunter grimaces, then nods. 

“Alex needs the time to recuperate anyway.  Vasquez, get Delta Team ready and go out to help Supergirl.”  He runs a hand over his human form’s short black hair.  “Of all the times to get _another_ mysterious pod coming in…” 

***

“I shouldn’t have done it,” Alex moans to the uncaring stars.  “None of it.  Shoulda put my hands over her eyes or stabbed her arm or _something_.”  She takes a swig of Jack.  “Now she’s dead and I’m a romantic pit.  Can’t get a fucking woman to stay with me.  Fuck.  Shoulda stuck with just not dating.  Shoulda thought before stabbing her.  Shoulda…coulda…woulda…”  She snuffles loudly as she takes another deep swig, the alcohol burning down her throat as she cries freely. 

“Astra, ‘f you’re out there…I’m shorry…” 

***

Kara brings the jet-black gravity pod to ground easily—she’s getting better at this, _yes_!  “Alright, let’s see who this is, and I’ll go see what’s up with Alex.”  Her sister only goes NC when she’s getting _really_ drunk, and Kara is not a fan of Alex’s growing alcoholism.  She sets the pod down, rams her indestructible fingers into the material, and rips it open…then gasps. 

“What the…” 

***

Jack and Jim really helped Alex forget her problems.  God, she can barely see her own nose now as she tries to cross her eyes…or is that how things usually go? 

“Haha, ugh…”  Alex clutches her gut and tries not to throw up.  She thinks she hears whistling in the air.  Shit.  Kara?  No, Kara can’t see her like this, she’ll be mad!  And Alex can’t let Kara be…

She realizes her mistake too late as she attempts to stand; her legs were dangling off the edge of the fire escape and she was too drunk to remember.  Alex slips off, and lets out a startled yelp, then hears two screams, one her own…

Her breath huffs out of her as she lands in a pair of firm, powerful arms, her fall arrested.  “Ah!  Uh, who…” 

“ALEX!” Red and blue enter her vision as Kara flies up.  “Oh Rao, what happened?  Why did you fall?  Are you OK?  Did I miss something, are you hurt or…” 

“I jus’ shlipped…”  Alex furrows her brow as she realizes something, and turns to her other side…and gasps. 

Astra In-Ze looks back at her, the skin beneath the tear in her Kryptonian combat outfit a slim white scar, and smiles weakly with tears in her eyes.  “Hello again, Alexandra.” 

Alex stares in mute incomprehension, then manages…

“Oh god.  I’m dead.  You’re a ghost, I killed you.” 

Astra shakes her head.  “I flew through the corona of the sun, the rays so concentrated that my heart was healed, and my central nervous system did not have enough time to die before I was put into stasis.  I woke up as I passed the orbit of Venus.” 

Alex tries to wrap her head around this, and fails, so she settles for, “I’m sorry I stabbed you.” 

Astra offers a weak chuckle as Kara’s arms meet hers beneath Alex, supporting the agent as the superhero tries not to cry.  “It is I who should be sorry, Alexandra.”  Tears slip from her eyes and down her cheeks.  “I had time to think, in the pod.  I was too harsh, too thoughtless, too focused on justifying the means to my ends.  I…I should not have forced you into the position that I did.  And…I think…I think that…” 

“I always wanted to kiss you,” Alex blurts, the liquid courage spurring her on.  “I shoulda kissed you.  That would’ve stopped you.” 

“ _What???_ ” Kara exclaims in confusion.  Astra goes beet-red, and Alex slaps a hand to her mouth as she realizes what she’s just said. 

Astra needs about a day of tests, 3 weeks of probation, and a signed writ from J’onn before she's allowed off the DEO base unsupervised, but this time, when they met on a battlefield, it is as Kara and Alex seek desperately to thwart the diabolical plans of the invading alien Darkseid, Astra is the one to stab a New God in the back to save Alex, and they kiss in the middle of an explosion partially precipitated by Kara punching Darkseid so hard that his teeth were rammed down his throat. 

And they live happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is all probably ridiculous and doesn't show much of the falling in love but fuck it, I wrote that like 4 times now, I want to do some established relationship fluff. 
> 
> Also I actually liked Sanvers and am pissed that the CW broke them up in such a dumb way, so I think I was a bit bitter re: Alex's arc this season.


End file.
